helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~
|released = September 19, 2018 |start = June 1, 2018 |end = June 17, 2018 |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Theater Chronology |Last1 = Ichimai no Ticket ~Beatles ga Yattekuru!~ (2017) |Next1 = Time Repeat ~Towa ni Kimi wo Omou~ (2018)}} Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~ (ファラオの墓～蛇王・スネフェル～; Pharaoh's Tomb ~Snake King Sneferu~) was an Engeki Joshibu musical starring Morning Musume '18 and a reinterpretation of Pharaoh no Haka following its success in 2017. It ran from June 1 to June 10, 2018 at Ikebukuro Sunshine Theater in Tokyo, and from June 15 to June 17, 2018 at Mielparque Hall in Osaka. The DVD was released on September 19, 2018 including a bonus soundtrack CD."演劇女子部「ファラオの墓 ～蛇王・スネフェル～」" (in Japanese). HMV. Synopsis Four thousand years ago, Egypt was the only power in an era of war. King Sneferu of Urjna held the ambition of total domination by Egypt, waging wars against nations one by one to expand Egypt's territory. The cold-hearted and vengeful Sneferu was called the "Snake King" by everyone out of fear. Once the queen of the neighbouring country Esteria, Sneferu's mother, the Dowager Empress Merriet, gave birth to him as a result of a loveless political marriage. She is unable to love him from the depths of her heart and has not once embraced him. Due to Sneferu's marriage to his fiancée Ankensen being arranged by their parents, she too is unable to love him, leaving Sneferu at a loss. Then one day, a beautiful girl named Nilekia appears before him. But at that moment, Prince Sariokis of Esteria, who was believed to be dead, has planned to invade and overthrow Sneferu with the aid of many tribes that were defeated by Urjna. Cast ;From Morning Musume '18 *Fukumura Mizuki as Toki (トキ), the King of Esteria's maid *Ikuta Erina as Marita (マリタ), Minister Kes' subordinate *Iikubo Haruna as Nella (ネルラ), Ankensen's maid *Ishida Ayumi as Sneferu (スネフェル) (lead role), the Pharaoh of Urjna *Sato Masaki as Zig (ジグ), Minister Kes' subordinate *Oda Sakura as Nilekia (ナイルキア) (lead role), Sariokis' younger sister *Nonaka Miki as Izai (イザイ), the leader of the Mura Tribe *Makino Maria as Ankensen (アンケスエン) (lead role), the Princess of Urjna *Haga Akane as Pavi (パビ), a girl in the Mura Tribe *Kaga Kaede as Sariokis (サリオキス) (lead role), the Prince of Esteria *Yokoyama Reina as Rue (ルー), Sneferu's page *Morito Chisaki as Ali (アリ), Toki's son ;Others *Shimizu Saki as Priest Menep (メネプ神官; Menep Shinkan), a priest from Urjna *Ogi Kei as Minister Kes (ケス大臣; Kes Daijin), the Prime Minister of Urjna *Shiotsuki Shuu as Dowager Empress Merriet (メリエト皇太后; Merriet Koutaigou), Sneferu's mother *Kitabayashi Asuka as Sarai (サライ) Ensemble ;From Engeki Joshibu * * ;From Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Horie Kizuki *Maeda Kokoro *Noguchi Kurumi Crew *Original Work: Pharaoh no Haka by Takemiya Keiko (published by Shogakukan) *Script: Shimizu Yuki *Director: Ota Yoshinari *Music: Wada Shunsuke *Choreography: YOSHIKO *Stage Combat Instructor: Roppongi Yasuhiro *Producer: Niwa Tamon Andrew (BS-TBS) Soundtrack |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Soundtrack Chronology |Last1 = Engeki Joshibu "Yumemiru Television" Original Soundtrack (2017) |Next1 = Engeki Joshibu "Fushigi no Kuni no Alicetachi" Original Soundtrack (2019) }} The original soundtrack for the musical was released at the venue on June 1, 2018 and released for general sale on July 11, 2018."演劇女子部「ファラオの墓～蛇王・スネフェル」オリジナルサウンドトラック" (in Japanese). Neowing. Tracklist #Shukumei (宿命; Destiny) #Sabaku no Taka "Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~" Ver. (砂漠の鷹「ファラオの墓～蛇王・スネフェル～」Ver.; Desert Hawk) #Eien no Ai "Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~" Ver. (永遠の愛「ファラオの墓～蛇王・スネフェル～」Ver.; Love for Eternity) #Pharaoh no Haka "Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~" Ver. (ファラオの墓「ファラオの墓～蛇王・スネフェル～」Ver.; Pharaoh's Tomb) Bonus CD Tracklist The DVD includes a bonus CD with previously unreleased tracks. #Katari (語り; Narration) #Shukumei #Suteki na Ousama ni (素敵な王様に; To the Wonderful King) #Nella no Chuukoku (ネルラの忠告; Nella's Advice) #Natsukashiki Yume (懐かしき夢; Nostalgic Dream) #Ikiteita! (生きていた！; I Have Lived!) #Doushite...... (どうして･･････; Why) #Ikiteikanakute wa Naranai (生きていかなくてはならない; I Must Not Give Up on Living) #Sabaku no Taka (砂漠の鷹; Desert Hawk) #Koi no Uta (恋の歌; Love Song) #Sabaku no Taka no Shingeki (砂漠の鷹の進撃; The Desert Hawk's Charge) #Kes no Yabou (ケスの野望; Kes' Ambition) #Merriet on Sadame (メリエトの定め; Law of Merriet) #Zig no Houkoku (ジクの報告; Zig's Report) #Kokuou no Goseidan (国王の御聖断; The King's Imperial Decision) #Eien no Ai (永遠の愛; Love for Eternity) #Nile no Negai (ナイルの願い; Nile's Wish) #Shiawase to wa Tawai no nai Mono (幸せとは他愛のないもの; Happiness is a Trivial Thing) #Saigo no Tatakai (最後の戦い; The Final Battle) #Pharaoh no Haka (ファラオの墓; Pharaoh's Tomb) Information ;Original Soundtrack *Lyrics: Shimizu Yuki, Ota Yoshinari *Compositions and Arrangements: Wada Shunsuke ;Bonus CD Soundtrack Track #1 has no lyrics credit. *Lyrics: Shimizu Yuki, Ota Yoshinari *Compositions and Arrangements: Wada Shunsuke DVD Tracklist #Prologue (プロローグ) #Shukumei (宿命; Destiny) #Sario (サリオ) #Haha to Ko (母と子; Mother and Child) #Ankensen (アンケスエン) #Nile (ナイル) #Sario no Shi (サリオの死; Sario's Death) #Ikiteikanakute wa Naranai (生きていかなくてはならない; I Must Not Give Up on Living) #Sabaku no Taka (砂漠の鷹; Desert Hawk) #Shiawase to wa Tawai no nai Mono (幸せとは他愛のないもの; Happiness is a Trivial Thing) #Sneferu no Sengen (スネフェルの宣言; Sneferu's Declaration) #Saikai (再開; Resumption) #Merriet Koutaigou (メリエト皇太后; Empress Merriet) #Zig no Shougen (ジクの証言; Zig's Testimony) #Nile no Shokei (ナイルの処刑; Nile's Execution) #Hontou no Kimochi (本当の気持ち; True Feelings) #Wana (罠; Trap) #Kes no Shi (ケスの死; Kes' Death) #Saigo no Tatakai (最後の戦い; The Final Battle) #Curtain Call (カーテンコール) Trivia *It was decided Ogata Haruna would not participate in the musical although she would still be a Morning Musume '18 member until June 20, three days after the last show."モーニング娘。'18 尾形春水の卒業に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-03-27. *Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, and Ogi Kei were the only cast members in their original roles. *''Pharaoh no Haka Navi'', a special program featuring rehearsal footage and cast member comments, was broadcast on BS-TBS on May 27, 2018.https://twitter.com/_gekijyo/status/1000001587173982208 It was also officially uploaded onto the BS-TBS YouTube channel for a limited time."演劇女子部『ファラオの墓～蛇王・スネフェル』ナビ～特別公開" (in Japanese). BSTBS6 (via YouTube). 2018-05-27. Videos 演劇女子部『ファラオの墓～蛇王・スネフェル』ナビ～特別公開|''Pharaoh no Haka Navi'' Gallery PharaohnoHakaHebiOuSneferu-promoback.jpg FukumuraMizuki-HebiOuSneferu.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki as Toki IkutaErina-HebiOuSneferu.jpg|Ikuta Erina as Marita IikuboHaruna-HebiOuSneferu.jpg|Iikubo Haruna as Nella IshidaAyumi-HebiOuSneferu.jpg|Ishida Ayumi as Sneferu SatoMasaki-HebiOuSneferu.jpg|Sato Masaki as Zig OdaSakura-HebiOuSneferu.jpg|Oda Sakura as Nilekia NonakaMiki-HebiOuSneferu.jpg|Nonaka Miki as Izai MakinoMaria-HebiOuSneferu.jpg|Makino Maria as Ankensen HagaAkane-HebiOuSneferu.jpg|Haga Akane as Pavi KagaKaede-HebiOuSneferu.jpg|Kaga Kaede as Sariokis YokoyamaReina-HebiOuSneferu.jpg|Yokoyama Reina as Rue MoritoChisaki-HebiOuSneferu.jpg|Morito Chisaki as Ali ShimizuSaki-HebiOuSneferu.jpg|Shimizu Saki as Priest Menep OgiKei-HebiOuSneferu.jpg|Ogi Kei as Minister Kes ShiotsukiShuu-HebiOuSneferu.jpg|Shiotsuki Shuu as Dowager Empress Merriet KitabayashiAsuka-HebiOuSneferu.jpg|Kitabayashi Asuka as Sarai IshiiAnna-HebiOuSneferu.jpg|Ishii Anna OnodaAyasa-HebiOuSneferu.jpg|Onoda Ayasa HorieKizuki-HebiOuSneferu.jpg|Horie Kizuki MaedaKokoro-HebiOuSneferu.jpg|Maeda Kokoro NoguchiKurumi-HebiOuSneferu.jpg|Noguchi Kurumi References External Links *Special Site *Musical Details: Hello! Project *Goods *Discography: **Soundtrack: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Engeki Joshibu Category:2018 Musicals Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:11th Generation Category:12th Generation Category:13th Generation Category:14th Generation Category:Shimizu Saki Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2018 Albums Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:Mini Albums Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:11th Generation Albums In Category:12th Generation Albums In Category:13th Generation Albums In Category:14th Generation Albums In Category:2018 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:9th Generation DVDs In Category:10th Generation DVDs In Category:11th Generation DVDs In Category:12th Generation DVDs In Category:13th Generation DVDs In Category:14th Generation DVDs In